Sonamy! ONESHOT
by sonxamy
Summary: Sonic still isn't admitting his feelings for Amy, so Amy hatches a plan to make him realise how he actually feels about her. Has a few funny moments and a small shadamy scene (don't worry sonamy fans, nothing happens) Please don't flame :D


**Hey! It's Nicole here, Nic for short, and this is my totally awesome Sonamy story!**

**Yeah, Kourt was kind enough to let me write this on her account, as I don't have one!**

**Enjoy! **

It had been 2 hours since Sonic and Amy walked into the diner for their meal. Sonic thought it was awkward, did Amy think that this was a date? … Was it a date? Amy, having sat through 2 hours of silence and weird looks from Sonic, was fed up. She knew Sonic liked her, and he knew that the likes, no _adores_ him, so why couldn't they be together? Amy was sick of trying to force Sonic into this relationship, but she wasn't ready to give up on him just yet. 'Maybe I need to approach this from a different angle,' she thought to herself, as an idea started brewing inside of her head.

"Sonic, I'm tired of this. I don't think that we should be together… ever!" Announced Amy, before skipping out, leaving Sonic.

Sonic sat there, dumbfounded. His Amy had just… broken up with him! The saddest part was that they weren't even together. Tears clouded Sonic's vision. He wiped the tears away and walked out, just as the rain started to pour down.

XXX

It was summer so Grandpa Chuck had rented a massive house in the country. In the house's kitchen sat Sonic and, at the other sat of the room, Amy, who was smirking to herself. Shadow was standing in his corner, when Amy got up and strode over to him and, in her best seductive voice, said: "Hey Shadow, watcha doin'?"

Shadow was extremely confused (understandably) but decided to play along anyhow, "Oh, nothin' Ames. Just, ya' know, standin'"

Sonic, overhearing this, felt something he had never felt before: jealousy. It rose up inside of him, like lava inside a volcano. Before he knew what he was doing, he ran out of the open French windows and ended up sitting on a mountain bank, after running many miles away from the pair. He picked the petals off a nearby flower, wishing each one was a clump of Shadow's fur.

Shadow. Shadow had called her Ames. Did he do this to purposely annoy Sonic? Most likely. Shadow knew that only Sonic called her Ames! She was _his _Amy!

XXX

Meanwhile, Amy and Shadow were still stood in the kitchen. Shadow looked confused and was waiting for an explanation. Amy bowed her head, "Sorry. I'm just trying to make Sonic admit his feelings for me, by making him jealous, so I guess that I was just… using you. I'm so sorry Shadow, it's just I need to-" Shadow put his finger over her lips, interrupting her speaking and also making her cheeks turn a pale pink colour. He looked as though he was considering Amy's plan. "It's ok," He sighed, sounding somewhat disappointed, "I suppose if it means that you and Sonic will be getting together…" He trailed off.

Amy just blinked at him, a confused expression on her face, "Why?" She finally managed, "Why would you help me?"

Shadow gave a husky cough; "Because everyone, including me, is sick of you being alone and hurt" He closed his eyes, as if he was trying to remember what had happened, "And we decided that you should be with someone who can keep you safe. Of course, it couldn't be with just anyone, like me for example…" He let out an awkward laugh, as he rubbed the back of his neck, "It had to be with someone who you looked up to, someone who you admired, and someone you loved." He opened his eyes again, to see that he was nose to nose with Amy.

"Oh," She whispered. She stared into his ruby red eyes, before kissing him on the cheek. She slowly turned and walked away, "I'll see you tonight!" She called over her shoulder. Shadow turned and nodded at her. He was stood alone in the little kitchen. He reached his hand to his face and gently touched his cheek, he smiled to himself. 'Amy,' he thought.

XXX

That evening, Chris, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Big, Froggy, Sonic, Amy and Shadow were having a picnic at Mobius Meadow. Everyone was sitting in a little group, eating ham and cheese sandwiches, except for Shadow and Amy, who were sat by the old oak tree, although were still in plain view of Sonic. Amy and Shadow were whispering intimately in a bed of daises.

Sonic's heart throbbed, as he watched Shadow tickle Amy. She let out the sweetest little giggle in the galaxy, which echoed in Sonic's ears, 'why do I care?!' he thought to himself. He sat there, arms crossed, when it hit him: 'Because you love her, Sonic!' a little voice inside of him said. He felt the truth smash into him like a boulder; he was in love with Amy Rose!

XXX

The next morning, Amy was sat in her bedroom, brushing her soft, pink hair, when Shadow walked in with Rouge. "W-What are you doing here?!" She asked, surprised.

"Shadow told me what you're up to!" announced Rouge. Amy looked down at her feet, expecting a lecture about the importance of friendship and telling the truth, however Rouge walked over to her and lifted her chin up, "Listen pink stuff," Began Rouge, "We've all decided to help you-"

"And the only way you'll make Sonic _really _jealous is if you flirt with Knuckles!" interrupted Shadow. Amy sat there, gobsmacked. They wanted to… help her?

"Well done, Grumps!" Exclaimed Rouge sarcastically, as she clasped her gloved hand over her mouth, "You've finally discovered the art of socialising, yay!" Shadow shot Rouge a dirty look, and turned to leave,

"Wait!" shouted Amy, "I thought Knuckles was with you Rouge?"  
Rouge sighed, "Not officially, to be honest I'm not really sure he likes me," Rouge looked into Amy's hopeful Jade eyes, "But he can't resist this candy for much longer!" She joked, shaking her booty. Amy laughed and even Shadow let a smile escape from his lips, "We'll leave you to finish getting ready, ok?" Said Rouge, as both her and Shadow exited the room. Amy processed what had just happened, 'Ya' know, this may just work' she told herself.

XXX

Back at Sonic's house, Sonic and Knuckles were sat in the living room, watching a horror movie. Knuckles was getting all agitated, "NO! He's in there, don't you dare open that door!" Sonic laughed, he was sick of being depressed all the time, so decided to cheer himself up by taunting Knuckles; "Jeez, calm down Knucklehead!"

Knuckles turned and stared at Sonic, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He shouted. Sonic was in fits of laughter, when Amy walked in. Suddenly the uncontrollable laughter had been turned into silence; Sonic muttered something incomprehensible, before zooming out of the window. "What's his problem?" questioned Knuckles; Amy ignored the question and got straight down to business: Knuckles, I need your help to… annoy Sonic," She chose her words very carefully, "All you have to do is to pretend to be, well, ya' know, flirty" She smiled, hoping he would go along with it. Knuckles considered this, 'finally, a chance to annoy Sonic!' he said to himself, great, but a thought crossed his mind, "What about Rouge?" He quizzed,

Amy let out a wide grin, showing off her fangs, "She knows, actually it was _her _idea!" Amy laughed,

"What, why are you laughing?!" demanded Knuckles,

"Oh, nothing," replied Amy. Knuckles and Rouge both liked each other, but not one of them knew that the other liked them. It made Amy feel a tad guilty, though.

Knuckles knew he had no way out of this if it was Rouge's idea, but he hoped that she wasn't trying to find him a girlfriend, he liked _her!_ He wondered if she felt the same. He suddenly remembered that Amy was still waiting for an answer, "Fine," He sighed, as Amy ran over and hugged him, thanking him over and over again.

XXX

It was dinner time, chilli dogs, Sonic's favourite. Amy walked into the dining room holding hands with… Knuckles?! Sonic choked on his chilli dog. Amy and Knuckles sat down at the table, starting up a conversation with Shadow and Rouge; they were soon all laughing over some story of Amy's. Sonic's heart felt heavy as he saw her smile.

Later on that night, Sonic had saw Knuckles sneak into Amy's bedroom, 'W- WHAT'S HE DOING?!' The thoughts inside Sonic's head screamed. Sonic pressed his ear up against the door, however the voices were all muffled and it was unclear what the two were saying.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, "Right, my turn's over!" Whispered Knuckles, so nobody would hear them.

"Turn over?!" Sonic asked himself, alarmed. Did Knuckles just tell Amy to _turn over?! _Sonic started feeling sick, 'isn't that classed as rape or something?!' he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked Knuckles on the other side of the door,

"Well, I don't think it's working; we're too different to be a believable couple." Answered Knuckles, "Maybe you should try someone who's closer to you and Sonic,"

"CLOSER TO YOU?!" Exclaimed Sonic, "Don't you dare get any closer to her!" Tears welled up in his eyes, 'he could be hurting her' he thought to himself.

"Who's closer to Sonic than you, Knuckles?" Amy asked,

Knuckles paused and a huge smile crossed his face, "Tails," He winked at Amy, before walking towards the door.

Sonic listened very carefully; all was quiet in Amy's bedroom. He was about to burst in to check if she was ok, when Knuckles walked out with a huge grin on his face. He saw Sonic knelt before him, "Sonic?" He asked, surprised, "Finally, you're showing me some respect. I knew that one day you'd be kneeling before me." He cackled at his own remark, before leaving Sonic alone once again.

Sonic wondered if he should check on Amy, but when he tried the handle, it was locked, so he decided to go to bed, considering he had nothing else to do.

XXX

The next morning, Tails was working on the X Tornado, when Amy walked into his workshop, "Tails, I need your help!" she pleaded. She told him her plan, before adding, "All you have to do is act flirty, please Tails!" Tails wasn't sure, Sonic was his best friend and he didn't want to deceive him! However Amy looked so helpless and Tails knew that she truly loved Sonic, she would never hurt him like he hurt her… So, Tails agreed, "It's about time you were happy, Amy" He smiled at her.

Sonic was sitting alone in Mobius Meadow, sniffing flowers. He heard Tails' laugh in the distance and got up to great his friend, when he heard a second laugh, Amy's laugh. Amy could knew that Sonic could hear them and started approaching the area where Sonic was. Sonic panicked and scrambled into a nearby bush, however Amy could see his immaculate, navy blue spikes sticking out of the evergreen bush, so she stayed in character. Tails, being only 8, didn't have any idea how to act flirty, so decided he would recite lines from a bunch of movies he saw: "Did it heart when you fell from heaven?" he asked nervously. Amy hit her head with the palm of her hand and rolled her eyes, but Tails wasn't finished, "Um, your eyes are like lily pads"

That was it, Sonic had had enough! How dare Tails do this to him! "TAILS!" he shouted.

Sonic grabbed the young fox by his ear and dragged him up to the house, picking up Knuckles and Shadow on the way. Amy had managed to get there before him, so decided to hide behind the living room curtain to listen in on the conversation. No sooner had she got there did all 4 boys enter the room, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU LOT THINK YOU ARE?!" Sonic shouted at the apologetic-looking hedgehog, echidna and fox, "I don't understand how you ALL managed to seduce Amy. You guys are _meant_ to be my friends! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU GUYS?! You know that I'm in love with Amy, so why-" Sonic was cut off by the 3 boys cheering. Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Big, Froggy and even Grandpa Chuck came in from the kitchen and joined in. "W-What?" Sonic asked, sounding surprised. Amy put her hands over Sonics eyes from behind, "Guess who Sonikku!" she cheered. Sonic turned around, "Amy, what's going on?" he asked. Amy explained, "I asked the boys to help me make you admit your feelings for me and it worked!" She squealed, 'worked?' Sonic thought to himself, and then he remembered what he had just said beforehand: 'you know that I'm in love with Amy, 'A smile crept onto his lips, he had finally admitted it! He finally said that he loved Amy Rose! Amy opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted when Sonic pressed his lips against hers… 3

**Hey, Kourt here now! Nic left!**

**I kind of made some adjustments to this story, so I hope Nic don't mind, however if you don't hear from me ever again then I'm probs dead :D What a nice though! Lol**

**Anyway this was just a one shot, so don't expect any more from Nic, but bye for now!**

**CYA! XD**


End file.
